


Red Sky

by Pas (Mek)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s02e01 The Siege (3), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mek/pseuds/Pas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson takes a break during the events of Siege III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ on 08 February 2006.
> 
> Original Note: Beta by amazonx written for the icaw Red Challenge. No pairings explicitly, but in my head Carson/Peter.

The sky was red.  
  
Carson closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, a mere meter away from the sliding glass door back into the city and as far from the balcony's railing as he could manage. In the darkness his eyelids granted, his ears strained to hear even the faintest echo of the orange and red fire blossoms springing to life overhead as kamikaze Darts impacted the shield.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Suppressing shudders that threatened his body and mind, Carson opened his eyes feeling half dead, but alive enough to know that he had to move and keep moving. There was no looking back, no looking forward, just existing in the moment and doing the best he could with what increasing little they had.   
  
If Carson were the type to pray, it wouldn't be for second chances or different circumstances or redemption -- it'd be to live again. Because if they survived this, and he was increasingly certain that they weren't going to, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to live with ease ever again.  
  
The cost had simply been too high.


End file.
